From the Dugout
by Luvtowritefics247
Summary: Deleted scenes of various ratings from my story The Swing of Things.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This will be a short collection of drabbles and/or oneshots that are directly related to my story The Swing of Things. They are best described as 'deleted scenes'; ideas and moments that I enjoyed the thought of, but felt did not fit well in any of my chapters. I'm also hoping these will suffice when the juices aren't flowing to crank out any new chapters.

There will be nine chapters, with ratings varying from PG-R. The rating, as well as a brief description and time at which it takes places, will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Slugger

**Timeline:** Sometime during the first month or two of school.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Harold finds out the hard way that you should never bad mouth Helga's baby. Drabble.

**Word Count:** 251

* * *

Helga froze in the middle of the hallway, and behind her she could hear Harold laughing obnoxiously at his snide comment.

She'd been dealing with his digs at her since pre-k, but **this** went beyond any of that.

And she wasn't going to let this one fly.

She whipped around and stomped up to the still laughing football player and gripped his collar. Harold instantly shut up as Helga then proceeded to drag him over to the vacated janitor's closet.

As she slammed the door shut, the big teen scowled, "_Hey_, Helga what's the big-

"Listen here, ya over sized _maroon_!" Helga snapped as she shoved him against the door, and fisted her hands into his jersey, "I could care less about the cut rate insults you throw my way, but don't you _ever_, and I mean _ever_, say anything about my son again. _**Ever**_. Do I make myself clear, _Pink Boy?_"

Harold vigorously nodded his head, and Helga released him a moment later. She gave him an evaluating look before staring him right in the eyes, "You know what? I'm not _entirely_ convinced you do."

The kids walking by the door paused as they heard a muffled cry for someone's 'mommy' before Helga came out, brushing her hands off. Noticing the curious looks, she scowled, "What the heck are _you_ chuckle heads looking at?"

The blonde made her way down the hallway to her next class, and a moment later Harold came out clutching his stomach, muttering, "_Madam Fortress Mommy!_"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This will be a short collection of drabbles and/or oneshots that are directly related to my story The Swing of Things. They are best described as 'deleted scenes'; ideas and moments that I enjoyed the thought of, but felt did not fit well in any of my chapters. I'm also hoping these will suffice when the juices aren't flowing to crank out any new chapters.

There will be nine chapters, with ratings varying from **PG-R**. The rating, as well as a brief description and time at which it takes places, will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Dead Ball

**Timeline:** About a month before school starts back up.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Helga finds out the one thing Olga is jealous of in regards to her. _Oneshot_.

**Word Count:** 634

* * *

Helga plopped down on the couch beside Olga and sighed, "Man, Henry is _not_ having such a great day."

"Oh dear, what's the problem? Is the little peanut alright?"

Helga waved a dismissive hand, "He's just having a fussy day. Wants nothing to do with naps…or anything **else** for that matter. Hopefully Arnold will be able to put him in a good mood when he gets home," She stretched her limbs as she slouched further into the cushion, "I gotta tell ya, Olga, you've got the right idea."

Olga placed a questioning finger to her lips, "What do you mean, Baby Sister?"

As she folded her arms behind her head, Helga replied, "Hey, don't get me wrong, I love Henry more than I thought it was ever _possible_ to love somebody. Its just…it ain't a picnic no matter **what** age you do it at. Being a parent when I'm not even old enough to vote? All I got to say is: keep doing what you're doing sister. It's smart to wait to have kids, _trust_ me."

Olga looked down at her lap, "The waiting isn't my choice, Helga."

Helga peeked over at her sister, "Well, _obviously_ you need a little something from the male _species_ but I mean in general you've done a pretty good job at preventative measures. **That's** why _you're_ the smarter sister," Helga snorted.

"Oh Helga…you have _no_ idea how lucky you are," Olga responded softly.

"Come again?"

"You're always saying how I'm so '_perfect_', but…" Olga looked over to the young blond beside her, "I **wish** I could be as blessed as you."

Helga sat up and looked at her sister with concern, "Olga, what are you talking about?"

The woman sighed, "Helga, I have some…_complications_ that would make getting pregnant difficult, if not **impossible**, for me to achieve."

Helga's eyes widened, "_What?_ Since _when?_"

"Oh, I've known for a long time. My cycle has never been regular and I used to just get the most _awful_ cramps."

"_Really?_ I…I never knew that."

"You were so little, and I was under so much pressure that…I did my best to never let on," Olga hugged herself as she looked at her feet, "It wasn't until I was 18 when I finally found out what was going on. My friend had to take me to the emergency room one night; I thought my _appendix_ had burst or something I was in so much pain. The doctor told me that I had cysts in my uterus and on my tubes; one of them had burst."

"Why…how come you never said anything?"

"I didn't want to let anyone down."

"How could _that_-

"As a woman, I may never be able to do the _one thing_ I am made for," Olga said with tears, "I was so _ashamed_."

"Olga…" Helga laid a hand on her sister's shoulder, "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Oh Baby Sister, its not your fault," she offered a watery smile, "And I'm just so _happy _for you. I **love** being an aunt, I really _do_. And, I want you to know that I would just _love_ to be involved with Henry as much as I can. I know I'm busy with work and what not, but I will make it work if it means spending time with him."

"Okay," Helga replied softly.

A moment later, Henry's cry broke through over the baby monitor. Helga went to get up, but paused as she looked at her sister.

"Olga, would you mind maybe going to settle Henry down for me?"

Olga gave her best smile, though it wavered at the corners, "I would love to, Helga."

As her sister got up to go and soothe Henry, Helga watched her leave and could only think that her sister really _wasn't_ as perfect as she'd always believed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This will be a short collection of drabbles and/or oneshots that are directly related to my story The Swing of Things. They are best described as 'deleted scenes'; ideas and moments that I enjoyed the thought of, but felt did not fit well in any of my chapters. I'm also hoping these will suffice when the juices aren't flowing to crank out any new chapters.

There will be nine chapters, with ratings varying from PG-R. The rating, as well as a brief description and time at which it takes places, will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Sacrifice Bunt

**Timeline:** Sometime in October.

**Rating:** G; K

**Summary:** Arnold endures a rough day at work, then comes home to find it all worth it; _Drabble_.

**Word Count:** 268

* * *

Arnold trudged up the main stairs, and felt as though each foot were made of solid concrete. He felt sore all over, and he could almost hear his shoulders screaming in pain from all the strain they had endured that day.

Raising a hand to his forehead, he winced as he lightly brushed the bandage. He had gotten that when a fellow coworker had lost their grip on the pulley system that was carrying a large bucket of nails. Unfortunately, Arnold had the misfortune of glancing up right as the bucket fell down.

Brightside? At least he didn't get showered with _nails_.

He flexed his hand as he walked down the hallway and grimaced. While laying down large bricks, he had fumbled one and it had landed squarely on his hand.

Brightside? At least he didn't break any _bones_.

As he pulled the attic stairs down and made the climb up, he gritted his teeth. He had pulled his groin while narrowly dodging a beam that had swung to wide when he was up in the building.

Brightside? At least he had gone tumbling to his _death_, right?

Arnold heaved a deep, exhausted sigh. All he could think about was getting a shower and then sleeping for the next year or two.

Yet when he walked into the room to see Henry wide awake and fussy, and then immediately brighten at the sight of his father, Arnold _completely_ forgot about all his mishaps of the day.

Because really, when his son's arms reached out from Helga's embrace to him, Arnold could only think about how **lucky** he was.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This will be a short collection of drabbles and/or oneshots that are directly related to my story The Swing of Things. They are best described as 'deleted scenes'; ideas and moments that I enjoyed the thought of, but felt did not fit well in any of my chapters. I'm also hoping these will suffice when the juices aren't flowing to crank out any new chapters.

There will be nine chapters, with ratings varying from PG-R. The rating, as well as a brief description and time at which it takes places, will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Enjoy!

**PLEASE NOTE:** This was a double upload, so there IS a new one before this :)

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Swing Away

**Timeline:** Sometime between December and February.

**Rating:** PG; K Plus

**Summary:** Helga becomes desperate to fill out as many college scholarships as she can; _Drabble_.

**Word Count:** 179

* * *

Arnold came upstairs with Henry to put him down for the night, and saw Helga working furiously at the desk.

"You're _still_ working on those?" Arnold inquired with a half-lidded gaze.

Helga didn't bother to glance up, "Hey, college ain't gonna pay for itself you know. And my grades aren't going to be enough to cover everything. If I'm _lucky_, the money I had been saving up for a car since I was like, thirteen, will pay for my books for two or three semesters."

Arnold came over and picked up a scholarship application from the top of the pile. Glancing over it he blinked and then looked down at Helga with an incredulous expression, "Helga, this scholarship is for an African American male."

"_Hey_, they **have** to give these all out. If not enough of the target applicants apply for it, they just give them out to anyone else that does," Helga affirmed.

Arnold gave her a slanted look, "I don't think that's _exactly_ how it works."

"Yeah? Well _I_ don't remember asking what _you_ think, Football Head."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This will be a short collection of drabbles and/or oneshots that are directly related to my story The Swing of Things. They are best described as 'deleted scenes'; ideas and moments that I enjoyed the thought of, but felt did not fit well in any of my chapters. I'm also hoping these will suffice when the juices aren't flowing to crank out any new chapters.

There will be nine chapters, with ratings varying from PG-R. The rating, as well as a brief description and time at which it takes places, will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Barehand-it

**Timeline:** Picks up right after Arnold's failed attempt at getting condoms at the pharmacy.

**Rating:** **R; M**

**Summary:** Helga's annoyed that, once again, Arnold came back empty handed. Arnold offers another alternative; _**Lime**_.

**Word Count:** 649

* * *

As Helga returned to folding the laundry, she muttered, "Sheesh, what's a girl gotta do to get a little action around here?"

Arnold had slumped onto the desk chair, and he shot her a scowl, "You know, _you_ could go and buy some protection _yourself_."

"Why should _I?_ **I'm** not the one who has to wear it," Helga huffed.

Arnold rolled his eyes, "Look, I'm _sorry_ I didn't get any again okay?"

"Yeah, and now _I'm_ not getting any," Helga retorted.

Arnold shifted a bit in the chair as he looked at Helga thoughtfully, "You know Helga, if you're in desperate need of a little servicing, I _can_ help you with that."

Helga dropped the clothing item and whipped around to face him. Her mouth opened and closed as she tried to sputter out a response. However, all she could manage was an aghast, "_Arnold!_"

The young man shrugged in a '_What?_' fashion, before he simply replied, "It's my fault we can't have sex right now. Why should you have to suffer?"

"_Uh_…" Helga tried to find words; any words!

Arnold stood up and gestured casually, "Look, what's the big deal? It's not like I haven't done this before."

"**Yeah**, but…that's _during!_" Helga argued, and she knew that her face probably resembled a tomato.

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Helga, just take a seat on the bed, would you?"

Helga gaped at him, "**What?**"

"Just sit down," Arnold said simply as he approached her.

She complied and sat stiffly on its edge, "This is…you're being ridiculous!"

"_Me?_" Arnold questioned in bafflement, "Helga, really, you're being **way** too prude about this."

"**You're** calling _me_ a prude?" Helga replied in disbelief. Arnold Shortman, calling Helga G. Pataki a _prude?_ What alternate universe had she fallen into?

As Arnold had knelt down in front of her, he shot her a look, "I'm the one on my knees here, and **you** think _I'm_ the Goody-goody?"

Helga shifted uncomfortably, "Well you are in every _other_ situation."

Arnold shot her a wicked smirk, "Well, everybody's got their dark side. _Now_," Arnold slid his hands up her thighs and under her dress, "mind lifting your hips real quick?"

"_Uh_," but at the look Arnold shot her, Helga did as she was asked and he slid her underwear down and off her.

Arnold cleared his throat expectantly, "How's about spreading your legs for me?" At the noise of surprise Helga made, Arnold raised an eyebrow, "And _relax_. This isn't going to work if you're all tense."

As he pushed her dress up passed her hips, Helga breathily remarked, "How on **earth** are you able to be so…_cavalier_ about this?"

Arnold gave a quick shrug as he spread her legs and tugged her hips closer, "I dunno. How come you're being so _uptight?_"

Helga made a sound of offence, "I am **not**-

She ended her sentence with a noise mixed with shock and pleasure as Arnold's mouth began to unravel her. As if _that_ wasn't enough to drive her crazy, he moved his hand so that his thumb could circle and tease her as his tongue drove her wild.

With his hands and his mouth torturing her, Helga found herself falling off that edge in really no time at all. She gripped Arnold's hair to hold and encourage his ministrations as the waves of her climax wracked her body. When she could no longer bare it, she slumped back against the mattress and tried to get her breath back.

Arnold stood up and grabbed a baby wipe to clean off. After, he picked up a clean set of underwear from the yet-to-be folded pile of Helga's clean clothes, and tossed it over to her.

After Helga had righted herself and refused to make eye contact with him, Arnold asked with a smirk, "There, now was that so bad?"

"Just hurry up and buy some freaking rubbers, _Football Head_."


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This will be a short collection of drabbles and/or oneshots that are directly related to my story _The Swing of Things._ They are best described as 'deleted scenes'; ideas and moments that I enjoyed the thought of, but felt did not fit well in any of my chapters. I'm also hoping these will suffice when the juices aren't flowing to crank out any new chapters.

There will be nine chapters, with ratings varying from PG-R. The rating, as well as a brief description and time at which it takes places, will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Spring Training

**Timeline:** Helga's Birthday.

**Rating:** PG

**Summary:** Helga learns that there is something that hurts worse than childbirth.

**Word Count:** 192

* * *

"_Oh my, holy, sonofa-**OW!**_" Helga yelped as she tried to keep her body from jerking.

"Hold still, Honey Buns, this is permanent," the young woman drawled.

"Right, yeah okay-_Ow, ow, ow, ow! _**Phoebe!** A little help here?"

A moment later the petite teen threw her arms across Helga's frame to help hold her still, "Helping!"

"_Oh_ my **God**, why didn't anyone **tell** me how bad this hurts?" Helga whined.

"Well, perhaps since you've experienced childbirth, no one thought to mention it."

"_Ugh_, this is **way** worse!" Helga exclaimed before hissing out another breath, "Why didn't _Arnold_ warn me about this? I mean he never even _complained_ about the pain and his took **way** longer."

"To be fair, Arnold _did_ get his tattoos in places that aren't terribly sensitive. That is, compared to where _you're_ getting them."

"_Humph_, consider this a lesson learned to _never_ get a tattoo **again!**"

"But Helga," Phoebe, "What if you have more children? Won't you feel compelled to add their initials, too?"

Helga visibly paled for a moment before shutting her eyes against the pain, "I don't want to talk about such things right now."

"Oh, right...forgetting!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This will be a short collection of drabbles and/or oneshots that are directly related to my story The Swing of Things. They are best described as 'deleted scenes'; ideas and moments that I enjoyed the thought of, but felt did not fit well in any of my chapters. I'm also hoping these will suffice when the juices aren't flowing to crank out any new chapters.

There will be nine chapters, with ratings varying from PG-R. The rating, as well as a brief description and time at which it takes places, will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Take a Pitch

**Timeline:** Sometime in early March.

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Helga is trying desperately to get Henry to say 'Mama'.

**Word Count:** 294

* * *

"C'mon Small Fry," Helga encouraged from her seat across from Henry's High chair, "Say '_Mama_'!"

"_Mmm?_" Henry hummed.

"_Ma-ma!_" Helga repeated slowly.

"_Mmm!_" Henry gestured his hand towards his food plate that Helga had yet to place in front of him.

Helga sighed in defeat before giving him his food, and Gertie chuckled as she washed dishes, "King Henry the fifth is _not_ a performer, Your Majesty."

"**Or** he's just messing with me," Helga grunted as she rested her chin on her hand.

"Kimba didn't perform either. He'd say things when it suited him, but we could never get him to say things by asking."

"_Mo-mo?_" Henry chirped, holding up his sippy cup.

"You want some more juice, Handsome?"

"Okee," The baby blond grinned widely.

Helga returned with a full cup, "Okay, Henry say '_please_'."

When all Henry did was stare blankly at her, she gave a small sigh before handing him the cup.

"Tay-to," _Thank you_ in Henry-speak.

Helga rolled her eyes, "Yeah, he's just like his Daddy alright."

"There are worse things," Gertie sing-songed from the sink.

As Henry continued to eat, Arnold entered into the kitchen, "Hey there, Buddy," he greeted as he ruffled Henry's soft hair before heading to the fridge.

Henry pointed his finger at Arnold, "Daddy."

Helga's jaw dropped and Arnold sprang up to look over with wide eyes.

Immediately, the shock turned to happiness as Arnold approached the high chair, "Yeah, that's right, Bud. I'm Daddy."

"_Daddy!_"

"You have **got** to be kidding me," Helga said flatly.

Arnold offered her a brief raised brow before he brought his attention back to Henry, "What a good boy. You ready to go play?"

"Okee."

"Henry," Helga spoke up, "Can you say '_Mama_'?"

Henry merely blinked at her in response.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This will be a short collection of drabbles and/or oneshots that are directly related to my story _The Swing of Things_. They are best described as 'deleted scenes'; ideas and moments that I enjoyed the thought of, but felt did not fit well in any of my chapters. I'm also hoping these will suffice when the juices aren't flowing to crank out any new chapters.

There will be nine chapters, with ratings varying from PG-R. The rating, as well as a brief description and time at which it takes places, will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Battery (I.e. pitcher and catcher working as a unit)

**Timeline:** Sometime During the week after Henry's birthday; before prom.

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Battery (i.e. pitcher and catcher working as a unit) Arnold and Helga try to keep up with their now walking son.

**Word Count:** 342

* * *

"_Whoa_ there Buddy!" Arnold exclaimed as he hoisted his son up before he could try his hand at going down the stairs.

After setting Henry down again beside the toy tools, Arnold turned back to finish up with the hall light fixture.

A moment later, Helga voice sounded from downstairs, "Oh, no no Henry!"

The sound of her running up the steps to scoop Henry up from where stood at the top of them reached Arnold's ears as he turned to see her annoyed expression.

He shot a look down at the abandoned toys before looking over at her sheepishly, "He was right here a second ago."

"_Uh huh_."

* * *

"_Arnold!_" Helga gasped after she folded the stroller up to hand to him.

Following her eyes, Arnold saw Henry had already managed his way onto the playground and had climbed onto the jungle gym.

"_Henry!_ You stop right there," Arnold called out as he bolted over.

Henry offered his Daddy a glance before babbling happily as he made his way to the Big Kid Slide.

"_**Henry!**_" Arnold shouted a warning, but his son had already reached the big red tunnel slide and proceeded to sit down inside it.

With a burst of speed, Arnold dove into the sand and landed at the mouth of the slide, just in time to catch his laughing son.

A moment later, Helga had rushed over and saw Henry happily sitting on Arnold's stomach while the young man laid in the sand catching his breath, "Oh thank _God_."

"I'm already getting too old for this," Arnold panted.

* * *

"Helga, the door," Arnold commented as Henry was already inching his way towards the attic stairs.

Helga lept from the bed and closed the door, earning a deep frown from Henry and he turned to go into his nursery. Warily, Helga looked over towards Arnold at the desk, "I don't even want to **think** about what the Terrible Twos are going to be like."

"If he's anything like his mother, I've already prepared a safe room in the basement."

* * *

I'd say that line from Arnold has been my favorite out of this entire series. I mean, just look at him being so feisty and nonchalant at the same time, haha.

The final one will be up by tomorrow sometime :)

_LTWF247_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hey Arnold! Or anything else that probably sounds like you could make some money off of it.

This will be a short collection of drabbles and/or oneshots that are directly related to my story _The Swing of Things_. They are best described as 'deleted scenes'; ideas and moments that I enjoyed the thought of, but felt did not fit well in any of my chapters. I'm also hoping these will suffice when the juices aren't flowing to crank out any new chapters.

There will be nine chapters, with ratings varying from PG-R. The rating, as well as a brief description and time at which it takes places, will be at the beginning of every chapter.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Title:** Goodbye, Mr. Spalding!

**Timeline:** Around Graduation. No spoilers.

**Rating:** G

**Summary:** Arnold and Helga's first game of baseball with Henry.

**Word Count:** 290

* * *

"Okay, arms out Buddy!" Arnold instructed as he lightly tossed the soft baseball toy towards his son.

Arms outstretched and together, the ball bounced against Henry's chin before settling against his arms.

"Yay! Daddy, yay!" Came his excited cries before whipping the ball back towards Arnold.

"Good throw, Henry!" Helga praised from her spot behind him.

Arnold retrieved the toy and went back to the pitcher's mound, "You ready, Henry?"

"Ball?" Henry uttered as he held his arms up again.

After a few minutes, Henry lost interest and spotted the t-ball bat on the ground and went about picking it up and kicking it with fascination.

"Here, come 'ere, Baby," Helga said as she knelt behind home plate.

"Okee, Mommy," Henry shuffled his little legs while dragging the bat behind him.

"You wanna hit the ball?"

"Ball?"

"See, watch Daddy."

Arnold grabbed the bat and tossed the toy ball in the air before lightly hitting it across the infield.

"Yay!" Henry clapped before gesturing for the bet, "_Mo-mo?_ Daddy, _mo-mo?_"

"You wanna try it, Buddy?"

"Okee."

Arnold went to grab the ball and stood halfway between the mound and home plate, "You ready, Buddy?"

"Okay, Baby. Mommy is gonna help you," Helga crouched behind him and wrapped her arms around him. Helping him hold up the bat, she waited for Arnold to release the ball.

When the moment came, she swung his arms and watched the ball bounce then roll up towards third base.

"Alright, good job Buddy!"

"Yay!" Henry clapped, and was pleased when Mommy and Daddy joined him.

"That was so good, Henry!" Helga cooed as she hugged the towheaded one-year-old.

"_Mo-mo?_"

"That's my boy!" Arnold exclaimed as he ruffled Henry's hair before turning to get the ball.


End file.
